Dance Halls Turn To
by pearlchavez
Summary: It's the end of year ball at St Trinians, and the almost as infamous male counterpart St Martin's comes along for the annunal ball. But what will happen with the head girl and the effortlessly cool spiv realises she's isnt a student anymore?


**Dance Halls Turn to...**

Before the summer holidays began, St Trinians school had an end of year ball. It was a pretty normal event to begin with, that was until St Martin's decided to join in. Both these schools were badges for anarchy, and Miss Fritton thought that the boys and girls would be able to talk their mischievous schemes, and groundbreaking experiments. This was a natural assumption of course, and no one blames Miss Fritton. On the first year this was put into practice, the boys left with the expensive cake that their headmaster has left them all over their clothes and faces, and back-biting ants down their trousers. An unfortunate accident of course! Ants do escape, you know, and some girls were extremely emotional due to that time of month, and if a boy crosses the line, then maybe all you have is a cake to throw at him. Unfortunately, after this happened, Mr Frisson of St Martin's agreed that it should be an annual occasion, and Miss Fritton really fancied him, so of course she would agree!

'It's absolute bollocks!' Kelly exclaimed in the common to Annabelle, after Miss Fritton announced that it was only a week away. 'Why is it bollocks? I thought we'd want to meet boys and know that we actually have something in common.'

'Are you kidding? It's a burden we all have to bear, unless you're Chelsea, Peaches or Chloe,' she sighed. Kelly never was especially honest around the rest of the girls, but with Annabelle, she found herself telling her everything recently. Ever since she had co-hatched 'the kidnap of Scarlett Johansson' (Chelsea doesn't remember it unless you call it that), Annabelle had proved herself to be, in Kelly's eyes, the perfect student. 'And the worst part is the head boy, David.'

'What about David?' Annabelle asked, looking at Kelly, even though she avoided her eyes, bad habits did die hard. 'It's not him, it's the bloody legend. I'm not going to be a bloody English paper, I'll just get straight to the point. Every head girl from St Trinians has always ended up with the bead boy from St Martin',' Kelly explained, absolute dread in her voice. 'Really? Well Kelly, who says you have to continue this...curse? It's not like you fancy him, is it?' She asked. She'd never known Kelly to actually like someone in that way. It wasn't like she was asexual, but she kept her feelings to herself.

'God, no!' Kelly cried in disgust, actually showing worry lines on her face. 'Are you kidding Annabelle? He's so bloody full of it! And Jesus, he listens to rave for God's sake! I don't like anyone, and that's fine, but he's going to be coming on to me, and it's going to make me ill, and I don't want - anyway, I hate David.'

'Why don't you just have someone poser as your boyfriend then?' Annabelle suggested. These schemes just came naturally to her nowadays. 'I bet Flash would do it.'

'I'm a man eating bitch darling, and I am not mixing business with pleasure. Beside Flash always brings some whoreish girl with him, as if he's a bloody pin-up. So there is not way I can ask him.' Annabelle listened to that last sentence, and she was sure that she had put two and two together. 'Hang on, you don't like Flash do you?' Kelly turned to face Annabelle with...well no expression, because that's how she was. 'Of course I don't,' came her dry reply. Then she paused, and Annabelle was sure she was about to say something added on to that, but she just took a deep breath and said 'Looks like the first years are going to try and blow up the shed again, better go monitor them.' She stood up, and smiled, a silent thank you to Annabelle for listening to her. She walked out of the common room, and bit her lip, she could be weak if no one seen her. But she quickly moved, so it would remain secret.

**XXX**

Kelly wasn't seen back in St Trinians until the dance. She told Annabelle to hold the fort because she had to holiday with her parents in France. She didn't want to, but Kelly couldn't argue with her parents, they were the only ones stronger than her. In total confidence, she told Annabelle she would much rather be in France than at that bloody dance, where her fate seemed worse than an arranged marriage. 'You're leaving after this Kelly, endure it one last time. To help me at least, plus, I'm sure you'll knock all those boys dead, or increase bulging,' she told her on the phone.

'Fine! But this only because you'll fall apart without me, and if you're ever going to be Head Girl in this place, you'll need someone to show you the ropes,' she insisted. Annabelle could practically see her convincing herself in front of the mirror. She knew it was a lot for Kelly to change her mind, and was grateful.

She was late though, and Annabelle was left standing with Chelsea, Chloe and Peaches. All had pink dresses on, Chelsea's was stain, Chloe had gone with ruffles, and Peaches' was a mix of both. Annabelle herself was wearing a blue dress, sleeveless, with white beads on and a pair of blue dolly shoes. Her hair hung loosely by her shoulders, curled, as it had been all year. 'You remember that girl who helped us look smart? That PR girl?' Chelsea asked, both girls paused a minute, and then nodded enthusiastically. 'Don't you think she looks exactly like Marissa from "the O.C"?' Both Peaches and Chloe structured their 'oh my god' and agreed. That launched a deadly conversation about The O.C. which made Annabelle feel like her brain was coming through her ears.

'Someone need rescuing?' Annabelle turned round, and there Flash Harry in all his glory, wearing a pinstriped suit, and sporting a bowler hat. She looked to the arm linked on to his, and followed it to a body, and tried not to gasp. So she simply smiled, and said: 'I don't think I'm the one who needs rescuing.'

'Y'alright love?' Beverley asked, sporting a floral smock dress. She seemed absolutely out of her face, but then again, she seemed to like that most of the time. 'Hi Flash,' the Posh Totty sighed in unison. Flash smiled awkwardly, and hinted for Annabelle to follow him, and a stumbling Beverley over to the punch table.

'You cannot be serious!' She laughed to Flash, while Beverley helped herself to some more alcohol. 'What? She's gorgeous, and very smart,' he replied, but Annabelle was not convinced. 'Okay, she's smart when it comes to advertising my my products, so this is a sort of thank you, plus I'm due a snog, innit?'

'I'd slap you, but I've become immune to this,' she shook her head, helping herself to a made glass of punch. 'You know Flash, Kelly's left school now, so she's not a student.'

'I know,' he shrugged, pouring another glass of punch, and downing it quickly. 'She's going to uni, good for her,' Annabelle suspected he was fronting, no, she knew he was fronting. 'Flash, it's common knowledge you -'

'Sorry I'm late,' Annabelle and Flash turned round, and there she was, the belle of the ball. Kelly wore the little black dress perfectly, but added a red belt with a bow at the side of it. Her curvy figure was obvious, and the dress wasn't too low cut. It stopped barely above the knee, and below that was a pair of red tights, and black high heels.

'Oh my god, you look amazing!' Annabelle exclaimed, watching her friend cringe, and bite her lip. Kelly was so confident and effortlessly stunning, biting her lip was a surprise to Annabelle. 'Please, I can't wait to go,' she laughed, her eyes catching Flash's. He was racing through another glass of punch, and he couldn't look at her properly. 'Seriously Kelly,' Annabelle continued. Kelly noticed ever girl staring at her, the boys hadn't arrived yet, but Annabelle was sure that she would increase a few bulges that night. Flash glanced at her, and tried not to gasp. She wasn't just stunning, she was beautiful. 'Wow Kelly, you look umm -'

'Girls!' Miss Fritton exclaimed loudly, attracting everyone's attention to the front of the hall, where she was standing next to Mr Frisson, both dolled up in what was stylish in the 1930s. Behind them were the sexually challenged looking teenage boys, eyeing up every girl in sight. Kelly grabbed Flash's punch and finished it within a second, looking at a blonde David, who winked at her. 'Let the dance begin!' She declared, standing to the side and allowing the boys to walk in. The first years glared at Kelly, begging to cause mischief, but she shook her head. Not tonight. The chavs flirted almost immediately, it was like a sport, but it was Chelsea and co. who had the boys attached to their lips within seconds. The geeks even gave them some looks. Honestly, what happened to feminism? That's what Kelly wondered, as she avoided their wolf whistles, and eyeing up. They walked past her slowly, showing her full attention and licking their lips. Ugh! Did they think that they had a chance with her? She turned around, hoping that Flash has some sort of sarcastic joke like he always did, but he was standing with Beverley, who had to be high on acid.

**XXX**

Kelly stood outside of St Trinians, her dyed black her blowing in the faint breeze. It was starry nights like this, when the moon shone brightly in the sky, and there was no one around. That was when she indulged in a little smoke. Just one, to relieve stress. Being Head Girl was not easy in any school, but St Trinians was another league altogether, and without her sneaky fags, she'd probably look about 40 by now. She was going to miss it though, even the chavs. She would miss the anarchy, the schemes, the plans, Miss Fritton and the girls. She was going to university, to go into social work of all courses. The university was only half on hour away, but she had to bid farewell to the school as a student. She had to grow up, and it was scaring her. She especially didn't want to forget - .

'You must be Kelly,' came the lower east tinted English accent. She turned to see David standing in her grey suit, and obviously wanting some attention. 'I wish I wasn't right now,' she relied bitterly.

'So this is your last year too? I mean that head girls only get elected in their last year,' he said, trying to catch her gaze, but she stared at the sky. 'I know, I mean I am the head girl, bo need to give me a job description,' she smiled sarcastically, taking a puff of her cigarette. David thought her hostile behaviour was a welcome invitation to rub her thigh tenderly, but the sharp slap to his hand showed him that she was different. 'I don't do hands on thighs, or head boys for that matter,' she laughed. 'Let's keep it where I can see it, yeah?'

'Come on, instead of playing hard to get, why don't we let fate take its course?' He suggested. She was surprised at how quickly he came on to her. She was a little disgusted, and a little frightened that this was how boys were progressing nowadays, even though it was always the wrong ones coming on to her. 'In your dreams mate,' she snorted, shaking her head, a smirk forming across her face. 'Come on, you whore off for everyone else, why not for me?!' He demanded. Kelly's face dropped, a whore? Who the hell had she whored off it?! She didn't know what to say, not only were boys progressing with flirting, pet names and actions were a little mis-interpretated too.

'Smoking Kelly?' She sighed in relief at the sound of a familiar voice. There Flash Harry was, like he always had been. There at the right moment. David was embarrassed, and avoided looking at Flash, but Flash Harry was no fool, he sensed the tension immediately. 'Oi, Davey boy, you owe me something,' he said. Kelly looked confused, 'I gave 'em some booze for his birthday party, and I even made sure the teachers weren't there. I paid for his birthday party.'

'It's never a good idea to con Flash out of money,' she warned David, who was speechless for once. 'He don't get mad love, he gets interest.'

'How much do I owe you?' David demanded, quickly taking out his chequebook. Flash smirked at Kelly. Boys, no match to real man, are they? '200 quid, but I'm going to need 50 quid interest...a week...for 6 months,' he smiled. Kelly shoo her head, trying to refrain her laughter. 'That's extortionate!' David insisted, screwing up his face in shock. 'Oh alright then. Just don't be surprised if Mamma and Papa receive an anonymous tip about how drunk you got, and how many girls who get, and, oh yes, your head teacher might randomly find that secret stash of poppers in your room,' Flash shrugged, 'I'm just saying, the world can be a cruel place, especially if you're dishonest.'

'Fine! Cash up front or cheque?!' David asked, desperate to keep his partying and bachelor habits secret. Flash knew that, and that's why he won every time. 'You're havin' a laugh, cash mate,' he insisted, holding out his hand and motioning for the cash immediately. 'My girls will collect the interest every week.'

'I've had enough fags for one night,' Kelly said, stubbing out her cigarette, 'I'm off for some more booze.' As she walked indoors, she had absolutely no idea how many pairs of eyes were on her.

**XXX**

She didn't like how everything was changing around her. When she walked back into the hall, the girls were actually dancing with the boys, Chelsea and co already showing some skin. The first year boys and girls relished in a mere food fight, but that was it. Kelly was sure the world was going mad. There was no ripped dresses, no ants in anyone's pants, and of dear god, people were actually eating the cake! Annabelle walked over to her, 'It's the bloody body-snatchers in here,' she hissed. 'Bollocks, I can't explain it,' Kelly sighed. She sat down on a bench at the side, watching her friends, and fellow students, mix with bloody boys, and not int the fantastically violent fashion she'd imagined either. It seemed that she was really clueless to what girls wanted. 'This isn't how it normally is,' she tried to smile.

'So? Kelly it's okay -'

'It's not! Of all places, I want this place to stay the same, and it's not the bloody same!' she snapped, her bright red lips actually separated by quite a distance. She didn't mean to snap, or even to mention that statement at all, but now it was too late. Annabelle was shocked, she could tell by the shape of her mouth, and the wideness of her eyes. Kelly had feelings! There! She just admitted it, and right now, they were as mixed up as a sexually confused boy. 'Kelly this isn't just about the dance, is it?' Annabelle asked, edging closer to her. She took a deep breath, and ignored that rising lump in her throat. 'No okay? This isn't just about a dance, this is about - oh I don't know! I'm scared Annabelle, terribly scared,' she confessed, her voice had gradually decreased into a whisper.

Annabelle had no idea what to do. Kelly was never so honest, even when she should have been, but it seemed that she couldn't hold her guard any longer. So she took a risk, and placed her arm around her neck, careful not to disturb her neat bob, which trembled slightly, like she did. 'I know, I had to leave too. It's hard when you're so used to a routine, but change can be good, I'm certainly glad I came here,' she smiled, trying to prompt a smile from Kelly.

'So am I darling, but god knows what I'll be like at uni,' she laughed, building up her guard again. 'This place has been a part of me for so long. It's like cutting off a part of me, I know that sounds so silly.'

'It doesn't,' Annabelle insisted, she could feel Kelly's bob start to calm itself. 'It won't be easy adjusting to the change, but you're strong Kelly. I have every faith in you, and you know, you could easily get under one of your lectures.'

'Why does everyone think I'm a whore?!' Kelly cried. It was okay for a boy to do it, because they're immature little twats, but for her own friends to say it was worrying. What made everyone think she was that easy? She was very flirtatious, that was true, but she didn't indulge in any sexual activity. She was more intelligent than that. The other girls looked up, they had never heard Kelly so loud before. The boys smirked, and that made her sick. 'Kelly it's just - I don't know, that's what everyone says, and you know...' Annabelle trailed off.

'What? Who says I'm a whore?' She demanded, but she show it was the done thing. 'For your information, I'm not. You shouldn't believe everything you hear Annabelle.'

'I'm sorry, you just seem so sure of yourself,' Annabelle told her, trying to turn the insult into a compliment.

'Annabelle, I'm a virgin,' Kelly said, without a hint of shame or shock in her voice. She said it the same way she would comment on the weather or something. 'You're a what?' Annabelle asked.

'Oh please Annabelle, don't make a scene,' Kelly rolled her eyes. No one else could look as sophisticated as Kelly, even when a huge secret of hers had just been discovered. 'I'm sorry, just the rumours -'

'The rumours are bullshit,' she shrugged. Her emotions had been safeguarded again. 'Especially Flash saying -'

'Kelly, he is trying to kill the rumours,' Annabelle told her. He what? People kept telling her that Flash was saying all these things about her. He wanted her mind you, it was pretty damn obvious, to her. Although he hadn't been showing off as much as he used to, and that worried her. Not because she adored the attention, she wasn't that vain, but it was refreshing not to have to work so hard for a little affection.

'Oh, well,' she shrugged, glancing in his direction. Flash was laughing at Beverley, who was clinging on to him, and whispering things in his ear. Whatever it was, he referred to her as a 'naughty girl' several times, but that was Flash's pet name for everyone, especially if he wanted a shag. So it didn't bother them that much. 'Annabelle, I want to get boozed up badly tonight, I'll talk - no, slur to you later.' With that, she flashed one of her classic smiles, and strutted over to the punch, opening up her red handbag, and pouring a capful of vodka into her glass. 'Lord, I don't know how you can enjoy it with vodka,' Miss Fritton remarked, picking up her glass. 'Strange tonight, isn't it?'

'Sexual frustration Miss,' Kelly replied. 'They're all gagging for it.' Miss Fritton chuckled, and shook her head. She was going to miss that girl. 'My dear, all we need is soggy trousers,' she hissed, leaving Kelly and her vodka added punch standing alone.

When someone tapped her shoulder eagerly, Kelly found herself smiling hopefully. She turned around, who else would have the balls to tap her bare shoulder like that? Kelly like control, and control meant not being touched, so she turned around eagerly. 'Bloody hell!' She moaned, when the strong Lacoste fragrance almost suffocated her, and that breath reeking of mint made her ill. 'I'm sorry, I guess I overwhelmed you,' David smiled breezily.

'I wouldn't be patting myself on the back for that,' she told him, turning back around, but the sight of Annabelle flirting with some redhead boy made her gasp, and she'd much rather block that out. Why was everyone snogging? Where was the revolt? Where was the anarchy? Where the hell was the feminism?

'Will you just shag me already?' David asked, as if he was a customer in heat at a shop. Did he think that she owed him a shag? Bullshit! 'No,' she replied, she would not make a scene at her last school dance, even though she was dying to throw her drink over him. 'You can go now.'

'What the hell? You shag anything else with legs, but not me!' He fumed, his face reddening.

'Is this how you normally get girls into bed?' She asked, refusing to inject emotion into her words. 'Girls don't really like it you know, I don't anyway.'

'God! I love how you place hard to get,' he said.

'Sweetheart, let me put you straight: one, I ain't playing any games. Two, I'm not the one who's hard, and three, you stink!' She exclaimed, becoming thoroughly impatient with his behaviour. Did he think she was going to fall in love with him talking to her like that? Yeah right! 'FINE, WHY DON'T I PAY YOU LIKE A PROSTITUTE THEN?!'

Not only did Kelly freeze, but the whole hall froze. The music went off, as any Hollywood film would predict it, and everyone stood looking at Kelly and David. She felt like she was going to die of embarrassment. Kelly didn't want the whole school to know that she'd rather not sleep with anyone tonight. She refused to look around, if she looked at anyone else, she would automatically turn to stone. 'What did you just say?' She managed to utter.

'I thought the head girl was appointed because of the notches on her bedpost,' he said. He was loving every minute of this.

'No darling, I got it because of my grades,' she said, trying desperately to take control of the matter, but she was ready to burst into tears for gods sake. Who the hell had said that? Kelly had been honoured to receive the duty as head girl due to her hard earned A's, and how it felt like that had been taken from her and replaced with sexual discrimination. 'Okay sweetheart, whatever you say,' he snorted.

SPLAT! David's once mint clean grey suit was splattered with cake. It also hit the back of his head quite violently, ruining his perfect barnet. Kelly burst into a fit of giggles immediately, washing away the sharp lump in her throat. Everyone then turned their heads to the twins, who looking sickly sweet in their matching lilac. 'What? It wasn't us!' They both protested, but seriously, who didn't want the rap for that? Obviously Flash Harry. Kelly and everyone else turned to see him frantically clean cake crumb from his hand. He looked up and blushed, dropping his tissue and hiding his hand. 'Went and made a mess of me cake didn't I?' He shrugged, smirking at David, who was simply mortified.

'You have the right idea thought,' Annabelle smiled. Throwing a piece of cake at the boy she had previously flirted with. 'FOOD FIGHT!' The twins declared, throwing cakes at the next poor soul that got in their way. The Posh Totties screamed in absolute horror, as cake was aimed at them in every direction. The boys and girls then engaged in a classic food fight, the weak taking refuge behind tables, and everyone else giving everything they had. It was always enjoyable, everyone was in hysterics, including the geeks who tried to create more solids to throw at them. David grabbed a blob of cake from the floor, and aimed it at Kelly, but he was surprised by chavs, who hit him from above Kelly. He was successfully knocked to the ground. 'Thanks girls,' she winked.

Flash courageously made his way over to Kelly, who was the face that launched a thousand cakes. She stood, looking immaculate, and smiling at the actions before her. 'Well this is a riot!' He shouted to her.

'I know! Fantastic innit?!' She yelled back, leaning over to hi,. God, she could smell his brand of vodka from his pinstriped suit. Boy was she going to miss that. 'Where's Beverley?'

'She passed out in the hallway about an hour ago' he told her, she nodded, and then there was silence. He looked at her again, and realised how much he was going to miss her. Through the couple of years they had known each other, she had been the best business associate, and the most beautiful girl in every room. He couldn't let her go without a proper goodbye, so he decided to do something. 'Fancy a dance?' He asked.

'Go on then,' she replied, holding out her hand, why not?

He led her into the middle of the dance floor, amidst the battlefield, but both parties honoured their dance, and gave them space to dance to the slow song. As soon as Flash put his arms around her, and she put her arms around him, Kelly felt a silence surround them. As if someone had muted the people around them. She ignored it, it was a dance, and she was so scared, excited and flurried with various emotions, of course her heart was going to trick her. 'Why did you throw that cake?' She asked him, it had been on her mind a while now.

'You know me, I'm a butter fingers,' he shrugged, and then took another deep breath: 'And well, he's a proper tosser.'

'Thanks, you restored normality,' she smiled, then thought about it. 'That's actually quite scary.' While she was talking she realised how hot she suddenly felt. It was a summer's night after all, of course it was hot, but did it come with a helping of discomfort?

'I'm going to miss this place so much,' Kelly confessed, doing anything to block out her confused feelings, but she was honestly an emotional bomb waiting to explode. 'I'll miss you too,' he replied, not realising what she had said. When he did, he cursed under his breath and almost let her go, but she refused to give up this dance. 'Flash, it's common knowledge that you fancy, but it's a crush darling, no need to walk away,' she told him.

'I need to go to the little boy's room, but if you insist,' he shrugged. He badly wanted to tell her that the way he felt was way more than a physical crush. 'It's last dance, you owe me Flash,' she whispered. 'I'll kill myself if I turn into JJ, she does look like that whore from the O.C.'

'You turning into her? Fat chance love,' he insisted, winking at her. She wasn't used to his sensitive side, so she quickly changed the subject again. 'Do watch Annabelle, will you?' She begged him, glancing out at Annabelle, who was picking bits of cake from her dress. 'Course I will, when have I ever said no to you?' He replied.

'And it's much appreciated,' she assured him. Now the discomfort was becoming unbearable, and Kelly began to wonder, is this really it? Well it was the end of the song anyway.

'Thanks for the dance,' she smiled, her heart beating wildly as she pulled away from him. 'Thanks for my dance.' She turned around, feeling light headed and oh god, it was so uncomfortable. She felt Flash's sweating hand grab her own drowned one, and she turned round, sure her couture was running down her face. 'I want another one,' he said. Kelly found herself gazing at him. For the first time ever, Flash wasn't just a business associate. He was a man. Stating the obvious, but it bloody scared her.

'I want a kiss,' she said. Again she said it casually, but inside, Kelly was exploding. The bomb had exploded, and through her mouth. Flash looked at her, eyes widening, but the little man inside him screamed. Kelly wasn't a student anymore. She was a woman, and it was bloody scary. Plus, she wanted a kiss, and he had been wanting a kiss for ages now.

'Alright then,' Flash replied, bowing down and touching her lips.


End file.
